


Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Day Five)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Holidays, Illness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Song fic, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Fifth in a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Day Five)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim isn't feeling too great.
> 
>   
> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lf62egjxfM4/XfemlLie5KI/AAAAAAAAC04/5jRFKrEbchkXZNuwdM6BA4o-B0V6UDkBwCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/rudolph1.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> 

“Your nose is as red as Snow White’s Apple,” Leonard “Bones” McCoy cracked to Jim Kirk as they strode through the middle quad path at Starfleet Academy.

“Funny. I’ve been sneezing all day and my nose is starting to run. Think I caught a cold from…hey!” Jim squealed and covered his neck with his hand. “What you just stab me with?”

“Medication, you baby. Actually considering the time of year, your nose is as red as Rudolph’s.”

“You know that reminds me, don’t you think Santa was a dick to Rudolph?”

“Well. Sure. That was kinda the point, wasn’t it? To show that even a good guy like Santa can get it wrong.”

Jim stumbled and then stopped, putting his hand on his forehead. “I think I’m getting a fever.”

“I think I have something for that.” Bones dug into his medical bag.

“Easy.” Jim dodged him. “I’m still recovering from that bee sting you gave me only seconds ago.”

“Do you wanna get better or not? Haven’t you got a big date with the hob—”

“Jim. Doctor.”

“Speak of the devil,” Bones muttered.

Spock arched his brow at Bones but otherwise ignored him in favor of gazing at Jim intently. “You do not look well.”

“It’s the bright red nose.”

Jim shot Bones an irritated look. “Be quiet. I’m sure Spock can see for himself.”

“Pretty sure the whole campus can spot that shiny beacon,” Bones cracked. “It’s glowing. You sure you don’t want another shot?”

“You received a medical procedure from the doctor?”

“Involuntary, but yeah. That’s quite all right, Bones, I’ll pass. Be on your way.”

“Let me know if that fever gets worse!” Bones called as he hurried away.

Spock’s intense look became concerned. “You have a fever?”

“Just a small one.” Jim sighed. “But, um, I don’t think I should go to the dinner with your parents. I don’t want to infect anyone. I might be contagious. I’m sorry.”

“It is I who feel regret, Jim. I will cancel.”

“No, you don’t have to…”

“My parents are in San Francisco for an extended period. We can schedule the dinner for another time when you are feeling better. I would prefer to watch over your illness.”

Jim smiled. He did, even though, he really felt pretty damn miserable. But how could he not smile when he had this amazing Vulcan standing nearby, ready to take care of him?

And though Jim hadn’t quite got to the point where he told Spock he loved him or anything, Jim was certain he did.

“Okay.” He took a step forward and stumbled again, but Spock seized hold of him instantly. “Guess I feel pretty crappy.”

“Indeed. Come, Jim. It’s time for me to put you to bed.”

“Wish we were going to bed for something fun.”

“Jim…”

“I know. And this nose. It’s not very comfwutable.”

Spock shook his head and helped Jim out of the quad to get him to bed.


End file.
